Call him crazy
by WTFFactor
Summary: My first yaoi lemon, so I have no REAL description.


The young grigori awoke with a start in the middle of the night to a knock on his bedroom door.

Rubbing his eyes, he answered it, but saw no one was there. Though, when he began to shut his door, he noticed a trail of arrows leading down the hall.

Gopher was now confused. All he wanted to do now was curl up and go to sleep.

_But what if Noah-sama wants me to follow them? _

He wanted to lease Noah-sama. But he honestly saw no point in following the arrows. But curiosity got the better of him.

The church was dark and reeked of alcohol, lint, and..._chocolate?_

Now Gopher was _really_ confused.

Running into Noah's door snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked down and saw the arrows were aimed at his door.

_Breathe in. He probably just needs to talk to you about a mission. Breath out._

He opened the door and winced at how loud it creaked, almost in a mocking tone.

The raven haired teen poked his head in, but his jaw dropped when he saw the room.

It was dark, lit only by candles that gave off the chocolate smell. Noah's bed was in the middle of the room, covered with red and black blankets.

"N-Noah-Sama? Did you need somthing?"

Gopher didn't get his answer, so he shrugged and began to shut the door to retire to his _own_ room to sleep, but as he turned around, his face met Noah's chest.

Strong arms wrapped around Gopher's thin frame, making a bright red cover his face.

Noah felt Gopher's heart rate speed up, making the collector chuckle.

"Yes, I did need somthing."

Without waiting for Gopher's response, her pulled his lackey in his room, shutting the door and locking it.

Noah allowed Gopher to back up before he smothered him with his hug.

Gopher now got to see that Noah was in nothing but boxer shorts.

"W-what did you n-need Noah-sama?"

He was quickly yanked back into his master's arms, and his mouth attacked by said master.

Noah roughly moved his mouth against Gopher's, putting every amount of passion he had into the kiss.

Gopher felt him mouth being pried open, and he allowed it.

Wasn't loving his master what he wanted?

Noah's tongue slipped into Gopher's, making the younger of the two moan at the new feeling. Before long Gopher got an idea. He began to fight back with his tongue, amusing Noah. But it wasnt long before they bother realised who was in control.

The older man's hand moved to Gopher's vest, his hands quickly snapping the buttons open and tossing the clothing item to the ground like trash.

Gopher began to sweat, the heat from the candles getting to him. Noah pulled away, a small string of saliva kept the two's tongues connected.

Noah chuckled at the younger males blushed face. But allowed his hands to push Gopher onto the mess of blankets.

Noah now stared at his henchman.

His creation.

His toy soldier.

Gopher was breathing heavy, his body screamed for Noah to claim it, but his mind was a fuzzy haze, his eyes glazed with lust.  
His shirt was now unbuttoned, showing his chest slick with sweat.

All the while the young grigory had no clue what affect this had on the collector's body.

Enough was enough.  
Noah advanced on the young teen, earning a yelp from the kid, the blush spreading as he was pinned to Noah's bed.

"Gopher, you're mine, and I'm going to mark you as such."

"N-Noah-sama...eeep!"

Noah had already attacked Gophers neck.

'Oh yes,' Noah thought', I'm going to have fun.'

Gopher's shirt fluttered to the ground as Noah began to run his hands over his soft flesh, bruises from his battle with that damn Maka still there.

Noah couldn't get Gopher's clothes off fast enough for his likeing.

But soon, Gopher's pants and undergarments joined his vest on the floor.

Noah looked at his henchman with sympathy, Gopher was going to feel some pain tonight for sure.

"Gopher, for this to work," he motioned to the tent in his boxers ", I have to put this inside you. But," he slid his boxers to the floor, making Gopher blush at the sight of his master exposed ", I know how to make this go a bit smoother."

Gopher knew what Noah meant. The young teen got on his hands and knees, allowing him better access to Noah's length.

He looked up at Noah, but his master only nodded.

Gopher gulped. Here goes nothing. He lowered his head, taking Noah in, his eyes snapping open at the unexpecte taste.

Noah groaned and grabbed Gopher's hair. Making Gopher go lower until he couldnt go any farther.

Noah prayed Gopher wouldn't choke.

Gopher smiled at the fact that he reduced his master to a moaning mess.

He began to bob his head, finally able to enjoy his actions.

Noah's breath suddenly caught. Gopher knew what was happening. And it wasn't long before warmth spread across his mouth and down his throat.

He sat up and got a look at Noah, who had his eyes closed and was trying to recover from his orgasm.

Noah's dark eyes met Gopher's sly blue ones.

Gopher smirked wider.

"Yum."

One word was enough to make Noah pull Gopher into his lap and aim his member for Gopher's entrance.

"Alright," Noah looked at Gopher with lust ", are you ready?"

Gopher nodded a little to fast.

Noah let Gopher slide onto his length.

Gopher cried out and tears formed at his eyes. Noah rubbed Gopher's back.

"Calm down, you're doing good, just try to relax."

Gopher nodded.

Noah's smirked.

Now the fun could really begin.

xOx

Bright sunlight poured through the staine glass window, sending flashes of color over the two sleeping lovers.

Noah was the first to wake and find his raven haired mate asleep in the bundle of blankets next to him.

The tanned man pulled Gopher to his chest, Gopher's warmed breath on Noah's neck.

Call him crazy.

Call him insane.

Call him anything.

But he loved Gopher.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**All right, I'm just hitting my hormones and I love yaoi smut. Anyway...this is my first lemon fic so...please forgive me for the sloppiness. ^^'**


End file.
